Cosa de Dos
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Beck se lleva a la pequeña hija de Tori y Jade, Quinn West-Vega y por fin Tori y Jade pueden estar un rato a solas ONE-SHOT


**Ni Tori ni Jade y Beck me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores, sino ya hubiera Jori desde hace tiempo...**

**Atención: Historia chica/chica, se lee bajo su propia seguridad, escenas fuertes xD**

* * *

-Demonios Quinn, ven aquí.-Gritó la gótica mientras corría detrás de la pequeña.

-Jade, no digas malas palabras frente a la niña.-La regañó la latina.

-Es que es imposible, mírala, es el mismo demonio.-Se defendió mientras se paraba frente a la latina.

-Me pregunto a quién se parecerá.-Dijo sarcástica con una sonrisa.

-Hey, es tu hija también.-Contraatacó la más alta

-De verdad no entiendo, es mi hija, yo me embaracé de ella, y llega y se parece a ti….

-Hey, es igual a ti, mírala, esa piel canela, el cabello castaño…esos ojos caramelos…-Dijo con adoración viendo a la pequeña.

-Pero tiene tu carácter, le gusta hacer bromas, burlarse de sus tíos, en especial de Trina.-La gótica soltó una pequeña risa malvada.-Deberías de dejar de enseñarle a portarse así con Trina.-Cruzó los brazos molesta.

-Hey, no te enfades.-La abrazó por detrás

-Trina es tu cuñada Jade, te guste o no…

-Debo admitir que algunas veces me divierten sus ocurrencias.-Tori sonrió.-Además, ¿Qué sería de nosotras sin las raras visitas de tu hermana?

Tori relajó los brazos y colocó sus manos sobre las de Jade que se encontraban en su abdomen

-Tienes razón, Trina no se soporta algunas veces

Jade soltó una gran carcajada y después besó su mejilla

-Quinn legará tarde al colegio…-Mencionó la morena tratando de soltarse del abrazo de Jade.

-Tranquila, yo la llevaré camino al estudio.-Mantuvo su agarre.

-Me quitas un gran peso de encima, hoy tengo que grabar otra canción con André.-Hizo una mueca.

-¿Y terminarás?

-Creo que sí, es la última del disco…

-Y por fin tendremos vacaciones…

-¿Ya terminaron de grabar la película?

-Sólo faltan unas cuantas tomas, la idiota de la protagonista se cayó mientras escapaba del asesino.-Jade rodó los ojos

-¿Michelle Rodríguez se cayó?

- Esa chica puede ser muy tonta cuando se lo propone…

-¡Jade!

-¡Es verdad!

-Como sea…iré a preparar a Quinn para el colegio.-Se separó de Jade e intentó caminar pero un brazo la detuvo.

-¿No olvidas algo?-Preguntó la gótica alzando una ceja.

-No que yo re…Oh.-Se acercó a ella y la besó

-Uhmmm, aún falta.-Jade se lamió los labios

Tori se acercó a ella de nuevo y la besó con más intensidad, Jade al instante le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y Tori el cuello a ella.

-¡Mami! ¡Mamá!-Una vocecita interrumpió el momento de pasión y se separaron

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-Preguntó con una voz tierna agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña.

-El tío Beck está llamando a mamá.-Extendió el celular hacia Tori

-Gracias pequeña.-Susurró Jade sonriendo mientras tomaba el celular.

Tori tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se la llevó a prepararla.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Jade molesta al teléfono

-Creo que interrumpí algo.-Contestó Beck con una risilla

-Pues fíjate que sí, estaba a punto de foll…

-¡Jade!-Escuchó el regaño de Tori desde la cocina

-¡El preguntó!-Gritó de vuelta Jade defendiéndose

-No es verdad.-Susurró Beck

-Como sea, ¿Para qué me llamas?

-Tengo entradas para el partido de los Dougers, ¿Puedo llevar a Quinnie?

-Apuesto que no puedo hacer nada porque te la lleves

-Cierto, la niña te controla.-Una risa burlona se escuchó del otro lado

-No me controla, simplemente me dice que hacer…

-¿No es lo mismo?

-Adiós Beckett.-Y así colgó

Dejó el celular en la mesa de centro en la sala y se giró al escuchar pasos detrás de ella.

-Vaya, que guapa.-Le dijo a su hija al verla con su uniforme.

-No me gusta este uniforme mami.-Le susurró a Tori

-Pero ya escuchaste a tu mamá, te ves muy guapa.-Le sonrió

-Es verdad, apuesto a que Tommy se quedará con la boca abierta cuando te vea.-Le guiñó un ojo provocando el sonrojo de la pequeña.

-¿Quién es Tommy?-Preguntó Tori

-Este…Quinn.-volteó a ver a la niña que la veía asustada.-¡Corre!-Las dos comenzaron a correr en dirección del garaje.

-¡Jade, cuando vuelvas me explicarás quién es ese chico!-Gritó Tori

**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¡Mami!-Tori se giró al escuchar la voz de su pequeña.

-Quinn, mi amor.-Se agachó hasta que dar a su altura y la pequeña la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos por el cuello-¿Con quién vienes? Tu madre dijo que grabaría hasta tarde…

-El tío Beck pasó por mí al colegio.-Respondió con una tierna voz.

Tori levantó la vista y se encontró con el actor.

-Beck…

-¡Solo la saqué una hora antes!-Se defendió rápidamente antes de que la latina dijera algo, sabía cómo era Tori respecto a la educación de Quinn.

-¡Tío Beck me llevó por un helado y dijo que más tarde me llevaría a un partido de beisbol!-Gritó la niña emocionada.

-¿Beck?-Preguntó la latina viéndolo

-¡Jade me dio permiso!-De nuevo gritó defendiéndose temiendo lo peor.

-Vaya, ¿Quién diría que después de casarse Tori daría más miedo que la mismísima Jade?-Una voz burlona sonó detrás de Tori

-Lo sé hermano, temo decir lo peor.-Estuvo Beck de acuerdo con André

-¿Me dejarás ir con el tío mami?-Preguntó la pequeña.

-Oh no, no me mires con esos ojos de gato tierno.-Se levantó

-Por favor mami.-De nuevo la niña la miró tiernamente.

-Por favor Tori.-Intervino Beck.-Además, tu y Jade pueden terminar lo que interrumpí esta mañana…-Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

-¡Beck!-Lo reprendió sonrojada.

-¿Qué empezaron tú y mamá esta mañana, mami?-Preguntó inocente la niña.

-Oh, bueno, tu mami y tu madre estaban…

-¡Beck!-Esta vez los otros dos mayores gritaron.

-¡Yo sólo quiero llevar a Quinnie a el partido!-Gritó frustrado con gracia.

-Me pregunto qué travesuras harán juntos cada vez que se van solos…-Dijo Tori sonriendo.- Sólo tráela temprano…

-Pero haremos una pijamada mami, mis amigas quieren ver al tío Beck.-Hizo un puchero Beck

-Claro, hasta las niñas de 5 años se mueren por el gran actor…-Se burló André.

-¿Quién no?-Dijo el actor con gracia.-Como sea, vámonos Quinnie, iremos a pasear antes del partido.-La niña rápidamente se acercó al chico.

-Adiós mami.-Dijo con voz tierna

-Adiós cielo.-Se inclinó y besó su cabeza.

Observó como los dos se iban directo a la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Perdimos tiempo no?-Preguntó frustrada a su amigo

-Un poco, sí.-Le sonrió y se dirigió a la cabina.-Pero nada que tu gran voz no arregle…

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Por fin Tori y André habían terminado varias horas después. Ya era de noche, las nueve y media para ser exactos.

-Bueno, esta última canción que grabamos es la última.-Dijo aliviado el moreno.

-¡Qué bien!-La chica gritó en el estacionamiento.

-¿Divirtiéndose?-Una voz detrás de ellos la asustó

-Jade.-El moreno la saludó sonriendo

-André.-Le sonrió.-Hola Tori.-Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó la morena sonriendo

-¿No puedo estar aquí?

-No, digo que…que haces aquí, Pensé que estabas en casa…

-Vengo del estudio, pensé en pasar por aquí…Con eso de que tu coche está en el taller y no quieres traer otro de los que tenemos, pensé en venir por ti…

-Eres un amor.-Le sonrió

-Tori…

-¡Lo eres! Aunque no te gusten todas esas cosas cursis.-Le besó la mejilla

-Tengo que irme chicas, Alison me espera.-Dijo André

-Oh, nos la saludas.-Le sonrió Tori

-Claro, nos vemos chicas.-El chico comenzó a caminar hacia su auto

Las chicas lo imitaron y se dirigieron a la camioneta de la gótica.

-Si me gustan las cosas cursis, pero que solo vengan de ti…-Susurró Jade antes de subirse a la camioneta.

-Lo sé.-Tori sonrió y se subió al auto.

**Llllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¿A qué hora llega Quinn?-Preguntó la gótica mientras tomaba el recipiente con ensalada y lo ponía en la mesa.

-Como a las diez de la mañana…-Contestó la latina dejando sobre la mesa cubiertos

-Creí que solo iba al juego.-Jade frunció el ceño

-Y eso iba a hacer, pero Beck y ella me convencieron de dejarla hacer una pijamada en la casa de Beck…

-Beck la consiente mucho.-Se sentó frente a la latina que acababa de hacer lo mismo

-Sí, no me lo imagino cuando tenga sus propios hijos…-Sonrió ante la idea de pequeños Beck's jugando con Quinn

La imagen de los pequeños jugando se esfumó con la risa ronca de Jade.

-¿Beck con hijos?, por más bueno que sea con los niños no creo que sea apto para cuidar a un niño por más de una semana…

-¿Por qué lo dices? Mira como es con Quinn.-Se sirvió un poco de ensalada

-Claro, porque no es su hija…¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Quinnie encontró la piscina en la casa de Beck? No quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si no estaba el tipo que limpia las piscinas.-Recibió la ensalada que Tori le ofrecía

-Quinn solo paseaba…-Frunció el ceño

-Claro cariño…-Tomó un bocado de su comida.-¿Qué haremos esta noche?-Preguntó después de tragar.

-No lo sé, tal vez una película, hace mucho que no vemos una película sin que contenga dibujos animados…

-Lo que es tener a una pequeña de cuatro años…

-Bueno, prefiero eso a las películas que me obligabas a ver de adolescentes…

Jade rió con ganas.

-Cariño, ese era un truco para abrazarte y tenerte cerca, amo las caras que haces cuando matan a alguien, además de lo que pasaba después de ello.-Levantó una ceja divertida.

El rubor en las mejillas de Tori se extendió.

-Es increíble que después de varios años juntas aún pueda causar tu rubor.-Le tomó la mano a través de la mesa y le sonrió con ternura.

-Espero que puedas seguir haciéndolo por más años.-Apretó su mano

-Oh, claro que lo haré cariño.-Levantó su mano y la besó.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¡Jade, quita eso!-Gritó la morena escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

-Tori_,_ es muy buena la película.-Sonrió malvada sintiendo la respiración acelerada de Tori contra su cuello.

-Jadey…-Le susurró con un puchero separándose de ella y sentándose al otro lado del sofá cruzando los brazos.

-Tori…-Se acercó a ella.

-No Jade, me da miedo.-Siguió con los brazos cruzados.

-_Vega…_

Tori sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su apellido salir de los labios de la gótica. Sólo la llamaba así cuando…

-No me llames Vega…

-¿Por?-Se acercó un poco más con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Porque…porque cuando me llamas así siempre terminamos…

-¿Terminamos?-Colocó la palma de su mano sobre el muslo de Tori

-Terminamos bajo las sábanas…-Su voz sonó entrecortada

Jade sonrió y por fin la distancia entre ellas se acabó.

-¿Estás enfadada _Vega_?-Escondió su rostro en el cuello de Tori.

-Un…un poco

-¿Por qué?-Su aliento cálido golpeó el cuello de Tori haciendo que su pulso se acelerara.

-Porque me estás obligando a ver…-Sintió los labios de Jade contra su cuello besando y mordiendo suavemente dejando incompleta la oración.

Jade sonrió contra su cuello al no escuchar a Tori seguir protestando.

Subió sus besos por el cuello de la morena hasta llegar a su barbilla que mordió suavemente y subió un poco más pasando por sus mejillas que besó suavemente hasta que llegó a sus labios que Tori tenía entreabiertos esperándola.

La besó con pasión como esa misma mañana lo había hecho ignorando por completo la matanza que se estaba llevando a cabo en la pantalla de la televisión.

Tori respondió gustosa a sus caricias y las manos de Jade se colocaron bajo sus muslos atrayéndola hacia ella mientras se sentaba bien en el sofá y dejándola sobre su regazo sin dejar de besarla.

Tori colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de las de Jade sintiendo las manos de Jade deslizándose en sus piernas mientras la besaba. Al momento colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Jade profundizando el beso si era más posible.

Jade bajó sus labios de nuevo hacia el cuello de Tori quien protestó por dejar sus labios. Subió sus manos lentamente por sus caderas hasta detenerse en el borde de su playera subiéndola hasta colar sus manos dentro tocando la suave piel de la latina.

Tori dio un pequeño brinco al sentir las manos frías de su esposa y los labios húmedos de Jade se acercaron a su oreja donde mordió su lóbulo haciéndola gemir.

-Me pone tan caliente verte enfadada.-Le susurró con la voz ronca.

Las manos de Jade subieron un poco más a través de su playera hasta llegar a sus pechos. Paso las manos por detrás de su espalda y con un ágil movimiento desató el sostén.

-Tu cara de enojo me pone al cien.-Volvió a susurrar

-Dios, Jade.-Gimió al sentir las manos de Jade sobre sus pechos.

-Esto, estorba.-En un rápido movimiento Tori se encontraba en topless frente a su esposa que la veía con los ojos inyectados de deseo.

Le encantaba la mirada de Jade en esos momentos, no es que no amara sus ojos zafiro que poseía, sino que en esos momentos eran negros, el azul se había ido hacía rato, dando paso a la lujuria dentro de sus orbes.

Los labios de Jade ya se encontraban en su pecho izquierdo besándolo, chupándolo y estimulando el otro con su mano libre mientras la otra acariciaba su abdomen.

-¡Jade!-Echó la cabeza hacia atrás muerta de deseo sintiendo la juguetona lengua de la gótica en su pezón.

-¿_Vega?-_El aliento caliente de Jade le hizo cosquillas y de nuevo se sumergió en sus pechos.

-No, no creo resistir más Jade.-Murmuró entre gemidos.-Me voy…me voy a correr Jade…

-Hazlo nena, córrete para mí.-Jaló suavemente un pezón haciendo estallar de placer a Tori.

Tori se abrazó a Jade tratando de normalizar su respiración con el orgasmo que acababa de tener.

Los labios de Jade comenzaron a moverse de nuevo sobre su cuello y sus manos bajaron por sus caderas.

-Eso no es todo cariño.-Susurró Jade

Tori se separó un poco de ella y Jade rápidamente capturó sus labios en un beso salvaje.

Las manos de Jade llegaron al borde de sus jeans.

Tori gimió al sentir la mano de Jade dentro de sus jeans jugueteando con su sexo.

-¿Estás mojada para mí?-La ronca voz de Jade resonó en sus oídos.

-Siempre.-Se tomó de sus hombros echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Jade introdujo dos dedos dentro de Tori haciéndola gritar de placer y comenzó a moverlos.

-Jade…-El susurro de Tori en su oído le elevaron más la temperatura.

Sacó los dedos y Tori gimió frustrada.

-Ja… ¡Dios!-Gritó cuando Jade le introdujo de golpe de nuevo sus dedos.

Con su pulgar comenzó a estimular su clítoris mientras las embestidas se hacían más fuertes.

Jade sabía cómo le gustaba el sexo a Tori, fuerte, rápido y duro. Y eso le daría.

-¿Quién diría que a la delicada Tori le gusta el sexo duro?-Ronroneó

-Cállate y sigue con lo que estás haciendo…

Jade no se opuso y siguió con las embestidas.

Sintió la boca de Tori en su cuello con los labios húmedos besándola.

-¡Dios me encanta!-Gimió Tori arqueando la espalda.

-Eso ya lo sé nena…

Un pequeño gemido ronco salió de la garganta de Jade al sentir la mordida de Tori en su cuello.

Buscó su cara entre su cuello y se la alzó con su mano libre besándola fugazmente mientras las embestidas se hacían más fuerte y rápidas.

-¡Jade!-Estalló Tori contra sus labios aferrándose a su espalda.

La gótica comenzó a besar su cuello bajando por su pecho sintiendo el sabor salado de Tori con la pequeña capa de sudor que se había formado.

Cuando Tori se había recuperado totalmente levantó la vista hacia Jade que aún tenía los ojos negros.

-Tu turno…-Bajó del regazo de Jade y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Tori…

Jade traía pantalones de deporte lo cual facilitó a Tori bajárselos.

-¿Estás mojada para mí cariño?-Preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar los muslos de la gótica.

-Siempre…

Tori sonrió y siguió subiendo sus besos hasta que llegó al lugar que quería.

Rápidamente bajó las bragas de Jade que volaron por algún lugar de la sala.

-Tu fachada de niña buena me pone al cien.-Susurró Jade con la voz entre cortada.

-Lo sé…

Tori le abrió más las piernas y comenzó a besar el interior de sus muslos posando sus manos a los lados.

El aliento de Tori chocó contra su sexo y comenzó a respirar animadamente.

-Tori…

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Hazlo de una maldita vez…

-Tus deseos son órdenes…

La lengua de Tori comenzó a recorrer su sexo sin llegar a rozar su clítoris.

Sabía cómo frustraba a Jade que no fueran directo al grano, y quería cabrearla, al igual que a Jade, la excitaba Jade enojada.

-¡Tori!-Gimió tomando su cabello y acercándola más a su sexo.

-Cariño…

Tomó su clítoris entre sus dientes y los jaló un poco causando un meneo de caderas de parte de Jade.

Siguió lamiendo y chupando mientras los dedos de Jade se enredaban en su cabello rota de placer.

-Oh por Dios Tori!-Gimió Jade al sentir la lengua caliente de Tori dentro de ella.

Tori comenzó con las embestidas estimulando el clítoris de Jade con su pulgar derecho y su mano izquierda apretando su trasero.

-Me voy a correr…

-Córrete en mi boca cariño…

Tori no tuvo que repetírselo porque Jade explotó en su boca gritando su nombre y jalando un poco su cabello.

-Por Dios…-La respiración agitada de Jade resonaba por toda la habitación.

Los labios húmedos de Tori comenzaron a recorrer su abdomen plano, producto de ir al gimnasio todas las mañanas.

-Te falta un orgasmo cariño.-Susurró Tori cuando llegó a su altura.

-Nos faltan algunos orgasmos…-La corrigió Jade atrayéndola de nuevo hacia ella con un beso apasionado.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¿Por qué cuando te digo Vega terminamos bajo las sábanas?-Preguntó Jade abrazando a Tori mientras ésta descasaba su rostro en el pecho de Jade.

Estaban en su habitación, después de divertirse un rato en la sala, Jade tomó a Tori en brazos y siguieron en la habitación.

-Porque eres la única que me dice así, y la primera vez que nos acostamos fue por eso

-¿El qué?-Preguntó confundida

-Estábamos en mi casa discutiendo de porque no podías llamarme Tori en vez de Vega, comenzamos a gritar y no sé cómo pasó que ya me tenías contra la pared besándome salvajemente…

-Ahora recuerdo…-Sonrió

**Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

-¡Mami!-La pequeña Quinn corrió a abrazarla.

-Hola cariño.-Tori la recibió en sus brazos y besó su mejilla-¿Te divertiste con el tío Beck?

-Mucho.-La pequeña le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos.

-Tori, hablas de mí, señor divertido.-Dijo Beck entrando a la cocina.

- Que humilde Oliver…-Jade entró detrás de él.

-Ya me conoces…-Alzó los hombros

-Hola cariño.-Saludó Jade a su hija y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo de la niña.

-Que lindas mejillas.-La aduló Beck y las mejillas se tornaron más rojizas.-¿Por qué el sonrojo?

-Mamá nunca me besa…-Contestó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Oh, cambiemos eso…-Jade la tomó de los brazos de Tori y la sentó en la isla de la cocina y comenzando a besarle las mejillas y haciéndole cosquillas.

Tori sonrió al ver a su esposa e hija jugando tan animadamente.

-Esto es lo que amo…-Susurró a Beck

-Eres tan afortunada…

-Tu algún día lo serás también…-Le sonrió

-Eso espero…

-Ya verás que sí…

-El pequeño demonio quiere hamburguesas.-Interrumpió Jade su pequeña conversación con Quinn aún riendo mientras colgaba de una pierna.

-¡Jade la vas a tirar!-Gritó tomando a la niña y volteándola

-Aburrida…

-Eso no decías anoche…-Susurró y solo pudo oírlo Jade

-Buen razonamiento…

La pequeña bajó de los brazos de su madre y corrió con Beck

-¡Vamos por hamburguesas!

-Seguro campeona.-Le sonrió y la tomó de la mano.-Las esperaremos en el auto…

Los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la salida.

-Esa niña es un demonio…-Dijo Jade viendo como se alejaba su hija.

-Pero así la amas…

-Tienes razón, al igual que a ti.-Le sonrió tiernamente.-Te quiero.-Besó su mejilla

-Yo también Jadey, yo también…-La gótica tomó su mano y la condujo fuera, guiándola hacia su felicidad…

* * *

**¡Hola! Nueva historia, ¿Qué tal lo hice? , es mi primera historia lemon D: **

**Es fin, dejen sus comentarios, ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
